


Oh, How Things Have Changed

by FearStormTyler



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aftercare, Feathers & Featherplay, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mouth Kink, Overstimulation, Restraints, Tickling, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearStormTyler/pseuds/FearStormTyler
Summary: Zero heads to a cafe, looking for a human meal, but instead finds someone who would change his life, but not necessarily how you think.
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Oh, How Things Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatTRacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTRacks/gifts).



Zero had decided to go see some cafe for the night. He was just wearing one of his usual outfits, blue jeans, a bright red shirt, his favorite, (and only), pair of black boots, his patched up brown bomber's jacket, and of course his trusty hat.

He thought he looked quite cute, even if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. This cafe had pretty good reviews, not that he really cared. Once he stepped inside, he felt pretty out of place, but he swallowed down his anxiety and stepped inside.

There was nice, heavy piano music playing, and soon enough he found himself leaning against a wall. The instrument was so expertly played, it was easy to zone out and think about the human meal he would hopefully be having tonight.

And when a deep, attractive voice said something to him, he almost jumped out of his skin. "Wh-What?.." He wasn't paying attention.

An endearing chuckle. "Moonlight Sonata. Are you enjoying the music?" The voice came from the very man playing the grand piano. He was really pretty, with blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh- Um, yes.." He was still quite caught off guard. "You play really well.." Well enough that it had coaxed him into the perfect day dream, anyway.

"Why thank you, dear." The beautiful man continued on, fingers dancing swiftly along the keys, until the song came to an end. "Now, can I help you with something? I'm sure you didn't come all this way, just to hear me play."

"Ah, I came here for.. Food." Not a lie... Zero gave a nervous smile, but he was relaxing with the passing second, and becoming more and more interested.

"My name is Cain, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stood, holding out a hand.

"I'm Zero.." The bright red haired male hesitantly took a hold of the hand offered. Cain then began telling him of some kind of delicious dessert, and before he knew it they were at the counter, and he was being offered a spoonful.

It was just as good as promised, and he was contemplating coming up with a pickup line associated with it, but then the blond mentioned the time, and that he had to go.

When the taller male left, he was a little upset he wouldn't be eating tonight, but hey, there was a pretty wicked feather on the table. He was on his way out, when there was a pounding that radiated throughout his body. Panic didn't take long to spread, and he was running home as fast as he could, he needed to get to Kye, Kye could help..

He didn't even remember that he wanted to speak to the morphling, too focused on the intense urge to lay down. In what seemed like both seconds and years, he was collapsing in his bed, a loose grip on the feather he'd been excited to show his family.

When Zero woke up, he was not in the safety of his home. This room was really nice, but he was panicking a fair bit, cause he doesn't recognize it at all. He sat up swiftly, looking around, to find a note. 'Meet me in the living room'. Well isn't that fucking ominous. He stood up, stretched, and then noticed he was nearly fucking naked. His hat was still there, though??

The short male stepped out of the room cautiously, looking around, before finding the one and only Cain from the night before on a couch, reading a book. "Um.. Cain.. What the fuck?" Was he kidnapped??

"Oh, you're finally awake."

And that's how it started  
See, then, it was so much different. Then, he knew Cain to be blond and blue eyed.  
But the fallen angel was red haired and yellow eyed, and thinking back, he couldn't even picture him in that innocent form.

"Mnhnn.." The green eyed male whined in embarrassment, feeling so exposed and vulnerable, which usually he didn't like, but he trusted the taller male, now. "Cain, p-please-" He wasn't clear minded enough to try and mask his needy tone.

"That's Master to you, pet." That deep, arousing voice he'd gotten so used to, giving him a warning.

Zero let out a small whimper, as if he hadn't used his actual name on purpose, seeking out punishment. As if being tied up on the torture cross, fully naked, apart from his collar, wasn't enough. 

"You just don't learn, hm, sugar?" His big, black wings unfolded from his back, which to a bystander would likely appear to be a threat and a display of dominance, but Zero knew better.

The fallen angel reached back behind himself, hand coming back with a fluffy feather, and if Zero wasn't fully hard before, he sure as hell was now.

Cain took a few steps closer, raising a brow. "If I give you a chance to apologize, are you going to take it?" 

The winged creature was mildly surprised at the shake of the Hellhounds head. "No?" And then there was that oh so dominant smirk.

He brought his hand up, the feather beginning to glide lightly along Zero's smooth skin, which was immediately rewarded with squirming and whining, and a very visible twitch of his length. The feather was brought along his body, in all the most sensitive places. Under the arms, over the nipples, between the thighs, along the neck, and finally, over his neglected length.

"C-Cain, please-!" It was so light, and so not enough while simultaneously way too much.

"Again, pet?" He put the feather down onto the table, instead grabbing the pair of nipple clamps. He put those on his princess, and then grabbed the remote, starting the vibrations. 

And of course, the feather came back to tease at the skin around the shorter males length.

Zeros whines had turned to moans, and his squirming doubled, desperately trying to get attention on his throbbing cock. "Cain-!"

The man in question huffed, and pushed the torture cross, and it fell backwards. This was terrifying, of course, but he was secured and didn't get hurt, just scared. The yellow eyed male increased the vibrations, and settled in front of his lower half. He snapped the bindings of one of his legs, raising it up in the air, and leaning in to give a real light, long lick along the underside of a foot.

Zero let out a yelp, followed by a shaky moan. That was new, but nowhere near unwelcome.

He grasped the feather, bringing the tip right along the same spot his tongue had just been.

The hellhound almost kicked him, his thigh muscles tensing up, and precum spurting out of his cock. He wasn't expecting this to be a part of the day, but he was very glad it was.

Cain raised Zeros leg all the way up, attaching the bindings to hold the leg there instead, and then he grabbed the corner of the cross, standing, and pulling it up with him. He fixed the stand, admiring the view of his squirming puppy.

"P-Ple-eas-e M-Master-! It-s t-oo much-!" He almost sounded on the verge of tears. With the combined stimulation of the vibrating clamps, and the feet tickling.. Cain didn't think it was enough. He pulled back, grabbing a different remote, and dialing it up all the way.

The hellhound actually screamed, clamping down tightly on the plug, he must've forgotten it was there. Cain smirked widely enough that his teeth were showing.

"You're so loud." He commented casually, bringing up his free hand and slipping two fingers into the green eyed males mouth, moving the feather back, and resuming the torturous tickling, thrusting his digits in and out.

Zero was going crazy with all this attention, trying to suck through his constant moaning, thighs jerking. He wasn't even able to make any kind of warning before he was cumming, harder than he ever had ever, starting to sob with the intensity.

Cain rode him through it, and continued through the overstimulation until he himself was satisfied with it. 

And then, he turned off all of the vibrating toys, took off the clamps, put them away with the feather, and took him off of the cross. He carried Zero carefully and securely. It was time for the most important part of the night.

Zero's vision was a little blurry, and he was limp in the angel's arms, but he was still excited for the fire bath, the cuddling, and the snacking. Heats have never been so well spent.


End file.
